The orthodox purpose of chiropractically treating a patient includes the correction, and/or restoration toward normal of any misalignments of subluxated vertebrae by adjusting any subluxated vertebrae to their normal relative position. A subluxation of vertebrae is a condition caused by vertebral misalignments resulting from the abnormal movement of subluxated vertebrae that, through pressure, interference of an irritation, and/or disruption of spinal sensors, produces detrimental effects on the nervous system. These misalignments affect the spinal column and the vertebral canal and can cause abnormal functioning of the central nervous system. As such, these spinal misalignments may manifest themselves in a variety of conditions or diseases for a person.
The atlas vertebra, also known as “C-1” vertebra, is the most important vertebra in the spinal column because it is the uppermost vertebra of the human spine, and is not fixed or locked in place by boney articulations. It also supports the skull in close proximity to the caudal region of the brain stem.
It has been known that spinal distortion is accompanied by and correlates with some misalignment in the atlas vertebra in one or more planes of its positionable relationship to the patient's head and spine. Accordingly, it is desirable to quickly and accurately measure the misalignments along the spinal column and body.
In order to determine the correction of subluxations, it is important to have precise X-rays as the primary source of information as to the location of the atlas vertebra and adjacent vertebrae. Heretofore, it has been normal routine to take a series of X-rays in three planes of motion in which the spinal vertebrae can abnormally move to determine misalignment. After the adjustment or procedure, a second series of X-rays would be taken to conduct an appraisal of the spine to determine the degree of correction of the misalignments.
Heretofore, it has also been well known to measure the accomplished correction of subluxations by use of a machine called an anatometer in order to reduce the need for some X-rays. Such an anatometer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,504. Such a machine is very costly, and therefore, not affordable in every chiropractic office. It does not measure the shoulder girdle position and provide a true pelvic torque or torque to the whole spine. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for measuring spinal distortions before and after chiropractic treatment which is easy to use and will provide accurate measurements of spinal distortion at a nominal cost, and which will provide knowledge for better detection of a subluxation and distortion of the spine. This will also reduce the need for some X-rays.